And Then There Was Three
by Princess Popsicle
Summary: Nikki led her husband to the couch, almost bursting with the news she was about to deliver, but at the same time feeling the most terrified she’d felt in her life. Story follows the life of the Holiday family. Based of 'Yellow'


**Heyy guys! Princess Popsicle here. This is my new story which I am writing at the request of Zanna-Shea Yarrow. If anyone has read 'Yellow' from 'Colour Me A Rainbow' then you will recognise this, think of that as a sort of preview for this. I am writing And Then There Was Three as a celebration for almost finishing all my assessment. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated :]**

**Disclaimer: **I went shopping on Sunday and not surprisingly Sea Patrol wasn't for sale so, not mine.

Nikki Holiday sank into her couch with very mixed emotions. She was excited, overwhelmed, nervous and more than a little scared with a bit of giddy-with-joy thrown in there too. She had just found out that she was 8 weeks pregnant. The father of her child was the love of her life and husband Josh Holiday whom she had met 5 years prior to this day, on the HMAS Hammersley. The ship and its crew had been her home and her family until she had transferred 3 years ago to be with Josh.

Now they were happily married and she was serving on the HMAS Bundaberg, another patrol boat based of Cairns. Well, not for much longer.

Nikki ached to call her best friends Kate and Bec, both of whom had also transferred off of Hammersley to pursue relationships with fellow crew members, but felt that she needed to tell Josh first.

The hours ticked on and Nikki occupied herself any way she could think of, resorting to housework when she ran out of better ideas.

Eventually Josh arrived home, at 0347hours. Nikki opened the door for her husband. She jumped on him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much Josh. I love you," she greeted him.

"Hey Nik. I missed you too. Love you Bub," he said while laughing slightly.

Nikki led her husband to the couch, almost bursting with the news she was about to deliver, but at the same time feeling the most terrified she'd felt in her life.

"Josh," she began. "Josh I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Oh my gosh! Nik, you're not leaving me are you?"

Nikki laughed. Her husband was certainly not making this easier for her! Josh wrapped his arms around Nikki, looking rather hurt.

"No silly! I just told you I loved you! Besides I could never leave you!"

Josh let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Well if you're not leaving spit it out Nik!"

"Josh I'm pregnant," she told him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, his hand playing slightly with her hair.

"Nik that's great news!" he said to her.

ET pulled out of the tight embrace he had on Nikki and kissed her before lowering his gaze to her abdomen that housed their unborn child. He spoke softly to their child "hey baby. I'm your Daddy. I promise you that I will do all I can to care for you."

ET then returned his gaze to Nikki. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms once again. "Nik this is fantastic! When did you find out?"

"Josh are you really happy about this?" she asked, silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey… hey. Nik, don't cry. Yes I'm happy. I'm happy for you, for us, for our baby. We're going to be parents!"

Nikki allowed herself to smile at this. "I know! We're going to be parents!" she giggled as she was pulled towards his chest. "I found out this morning. The ships medic made me go to the doctor because I'd been throwing up these past few mornings. I'm 8 weeks along."

ET was still in shock. He kissed Nikki. "I love you! Are you ok? Do you need a drink? Something to eat?"

"No Josh, I'm fine. Let's go to sleep."

Josh stood up, offering a hand to his pregnant wife. Together they got ready for bed. When they were in bed ET wrapped his arms around Nikki and softly told her that he was going to protect her and their children, that he was proud of her and he loved her. That night Nikki had the most content sleep she had had since she was a child.


End file.
